Shikon High school
by inuloveskagforever
Summary: Hay pplz its Me! I had to erase the other shikon high so heres the same one just defrent ok? OK! SO Kags and her friends are tomb boys and Inus friends are truble makers what hapens whaen thay meet?
1. Xbox360! and race!

**Inuloveskagforever: Hay pplZ! You can call me Mika!**

**Inuyasha: I thought your name was Frida!**

**Mika:….. It is…but I rather have my nickname**

**Kagome: I thought it was Hinata?**

**Mika: OMG! Look I have lots of nicknames ok! Gezzz anyway I hope u enjoy this story pplz I worked hard on it after having to erase the last one from spelling errors so this is the same just more detail and stuff and…..and…Kagome you say it.**

**Kagome: Okay Frida I mean Mika has to be a bet nicer to Kikyo but that wont stops her from making her miserable in the story. **

**Inuyasha: HAY! That's not cool! I love kikyo!(kagome glares at him)**

**Mika: To bad Inuyasha! Kagome..?**

**Kagome: My pleaser! Inuyasha SIT! (he falls to the ground face first) **

**Mika: (I look at him then back a kagome) ummm….that's not what I meant I meant the ****Disclaimer but Thanks anyway!**

**Kagome: ….Oh sorry and your welcome! Disclaimer: Inuloveskagforever does not will not or will EVER! Own Inuyasha or any of its characters! **

**Mika: The only one I own is Mika! I made her up also her looks and the way she acts so enjoy the story!**

Hi I'm Kagome Hgurashi I am 17 years old. I go to a school called Shikon. I have long black raven hair that goes down to my back, and chocolate brown eyes. My favored things are comics, computer, and I also like manga comics. I can get anyone out of a tuff situation. How? I lie I know that's bad but I do it at times I need to I'm a really good lire I've never been discovered before.

And these are my friends and there specialties are:

Ayame Tanaka she has red hair in 2 pigtails with a flower on the left, green eyes. She is the type of girl who loves to start a rite over something she hates. She could convince anyone into anything it's amassing.

Rin Noto she has dark brown raven hair that goes down to her back she wears a small pony teal on the right side of her hair she also has brown eyes like I do. She's the youngest of the group and the happiest person I know. She has a killer puppy dog face that can get us in any club we won't and out of trouble.

Mika Sasaki she had long dark blue hair that goes down to her knees she wears her hair loose but always wears a black Beanie and she has dark blue eyes. She is the most athletic out of all of us also she is strong! If her and Sango teamed up well lets just say its not pretty.

And last but not least my best friend Sango Kuwashima she has long brown hair that she keeps in a high pony teal she has brown eyes as weal. She knows how to kick butt! Never mess with Sango you don't wont to if you did she would beat you to a pulp. She is skilled in the art of martial arts she even beat her martial arts teacher! So yeah she's pretty strong.

Know that you know my friends let me tell you the bout the "popular kids" in the school.

First theirs the leader There is Inuyasha Takahashi he is a half demand he has dog ears and Wight hair that goes down to his waste and golden eyes. He's a big trouble maker him and his friends The principal wont let us hang out with his group cuss she thinks we'll destroy the school together ha!

Miroku Tsujitani has brown short hair in a very small pony teal he has dark violet eyes and He's a playboy he likes to group girls and flirt with them I cant tell you how many times he's been slapped. He is friends with me and the girls also Inuyasha and his gang he's Inuyasha's best friend but we've known him longer.

Sesshomaru Takahashi he as long wight hair like Inuyasha marks on his cheeks and golden eyes and hes a full daemon also he's Inuyasha's older brother he doesn't really do much but keep a bored expiration on his face. He's the mystery tip in there group. Though He is also very good at coming up with screams they do.

Koga Matsuno he has long hair that's in a high pony teal brown eyes and a teal why? He's a full daemon and is the prankster he has already parked every person in school. Even me! And he's good at it! so now he's polling pranks on new students, other students even teaches.

And last is surprisingly Hojo Ueda he has short black hair brown eyes he is the nice guy in the group although he still gets into trouble like them he's very kind and caring. That's how he became one of the poplars all the girls love him cuss of his looks and kindness.

Inuyasha has a girlfriend her name is kikyo Hidaka she has long black raven hair that go a little past her knees cold brown eyes her specialty is flirting she has pretty much gone out and faked most guys in school well except the guys from the poplars. Everyone in school knows that kikyo is cheating on him with Naraku Morikawa now she's gust going out with Inuyasha is for the money. You see Inuyasha is the richest kids at school. And kikyo is using him with the money and everyone knows that when she gets the money she'll break Inuyasha's hart and walk away.

(To realty neater P.O.V)

Kagome was walking down the hall of her school to get to her first class in deep thought but her thoughts were cut short by someone calling her name so she trend and sow her friend Sango.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango running at her. She had her hair in the usual high pony teal, she was wearing a black top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hay Sango what's up?"

"(sigh) I stayed up tell 1:00 doing my homework I'm sleepy!"

"Well it is your fault for playing Xbox360 the second you got home"

"OH YEAH! That reminds me what happened when I logged off the game? With that new guy his nickname was 'silver-rite' no?"

"Oh that new guy? Pssh! he really sucked at call of duty world wore 2. he made our team loose 8 times likely me, Mika, and Miroku were playing we lead the team to win 10 times"

"That is good!"

Flashback

Kagome was sitting on the floor with her headphones with a microphone on it moving her fingers fast on the controls

(By the way Mika's nickname is Beanigirl. Miroku is Awesome-monk, kagome is tuffMiko Inuyasha well you know it)

"Beanie-Girl! Cover me! Im going to try to get there best guy!" yelled Kagome into the microphone

"You got it Miko!" said Mika on the other line

"Hay girls I'm surrounded hear!" yelled Miroku

"Dame it Monk!" yelled Kagome shouting the other players

"Thank you Miko"

"OH shut it and help me and Beanie-Girl find there best player"

"Umm... Guys?" said someone

"What do you wont New be" said Mika rudely

"First off my name is 'silver-rite' got is beanie!"

"That's beanie-girl to you "silver-rite"!

"Whatever!"

"Why you little! Who do you think you are?"

"Uh guys..."said Miroku and Kagome win trying to shoot everyone coming at them

"You're the new Guy and you made us loose 5 times already!"

"YEAH SO!" yelled back Inuyasha

"Guys?" said Miroku and kagome in panic seeing all the other people on the other team coming at them

"If you don't know how to play the game I suggest you don't play at all! Its like you gust got the game and connect it to the Internet all today!"

"...So what if I did"

"You did! I was right! HA!"

"GUYS!" yelled kagome

"WHAT!" they both yelled

"Thanks to you to we are cornered!" Yelled Miroku

"Oops..."they both said

"…Darn it! We lost...AGEN!" yelled Kagome

"This is your entire fault Silver-rite!" yelled Mika in the microphone

"MY fault! You're the one who started it!" he yelled back

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled kagome pissed off

"Yeah it's both of your faults!" yelled Miroku

"NO it's his!" said Mika

"NOO it's yours!" yelled back Inuyasha

"You guys are hurting my ear drums with your screaming!" said Kagome!

"Know shut up and play Oh and Silver-rite, beanie-girl." Said kagome calmly

"What?" they both said

"Miroku take off your head phones" said kagome

"Ok" he tuck off his head phones like she said and fast

"Why u tell him to-"Mika did not finish her sentence because Kagome started to scream

"BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO STOP FUCKING SCREAMING AND FIGHTING YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING Hurts MY EARS!..." yelled kagome wile miroku pulled the headphones has far from his head as possible

"…GOT IT!" Kagome finished

Both"got it…"

"...my ears heart" said a sad Mika

"...Holly shit that was loud" said Inuyasha. Miroku put on his head phones on slowly afraid kagome can explode again any moment

"Um...kagome is it safe now?" said miroku

"Huff, huff, huff yeah its safe miroku" said kagome with a slit sour thought

"OK lets play!" said miroku happily starting the game and they all played but Mika and Inuyasha kept fighting making them to loose and kagome to scream again

_End of flashback

"Kagome! Sango!" yelled 3 girls

"Hay Mika, Ayame, Rin!" said Sango and Kagome together. Mika had a shirt with a picture of John Cena on it that said in bold wight letters 'YOU CANT SEE ME' and black pants and her black Beanie. Rin is wearing a orange checkered shirt and faded jeans. Ayame is has a wight skirt and a black t shirt with the words 'BAD GIRL' on it in bold red letters.

"Good game of call of duty huh kagome?" said Mika

"Yeah!" said kagome happy

"Come on girls we have to get to class before the bell rings!" said Ayame running with Rin. They followed them and got to class before the bell rang and sat in there seats Ayame sat in front kagome and Sango sat in the back and Rin and Mika sat in the middle.

(Lets skip to lunch!)

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class room but kagome and there friends who were pacing slowly

"Kagome?" asked the teacher

"Hmm? Yes?" Asked Kagome confused

"You are one of the top students in my class and I was wondering if u can tauter a student how is having trouble with math?"

"Oh hmm I guess I can… who is it?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi he really needs help with the math"

"WHAT?" all the girls yelled

"Why him! I am SO not helping him!" yelled Kagome

"But his friends are hot..." whispered Ayame followed by a nod from Rin, Sango and Mika

"Pleas Kagome you need to help hem get at least a B on his next test"

"No way in hell!"

"Fine then I will lower your grade to a D"

"A D! Just for not helping him!... (Sigh) Okay, okay I'll do it"

"Thank you kagome I'll tell Inuyasha after School oh and try not to die bye now" said the teacher running off to lunch leaving a shocked kagome behind.

"Don't worry about it Kagome" said Ayame

"Yeah she was kidding in the last part" said Rin

Grumble-Grumble

Everyone was silent for a seconded and looked at Mika

"What! Im Hungryyyyyy!" said Mika holding her tummy

"OK, OK let's go eat then" said kagome ready to run

"Hay, hay girls don't run in the halls like crazy people" said Ayame

"AWWW! Why not?" said everyone

"Because we must be like normal people and not run like crazy people" Said Ayame

"She's right girls we must be normal!" said Rin standing boldly

"Yeah there right" Said Mika

"Yeah let's do this like normal people do it" said Sango (XD that's came out sounding wrong XD)

"Then again…we are not normal" said Kagome

"Yeah were more in…the crazy area" agreed Sango

"Yeah you're right so we don't have to be normal?" asked Rin

"Nope I guess not" said Ayame

"HAY I GOT A PLAN!" said Sango

"What?" said everyone

"Lets race besides its only 11:10 and The Principal doesn't pass by the Cafeteria tell 11:29" said Sango

"Yeah and we wont get into trouble cuss nobody will find out " Said Kagome happily

"YEAH!" said everyone

"All right on your marks..."Said Rin as they all got ready to run trough the crud of people

"Get set..."said Ayame

"GO!" Yelled Mika. And they were off. They ran trough the crud of people making shear not to hit anybody Kagome was in front Mika, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were right behind her. When Kagome trend around to look for the cafeteria she sow it only a few feet away

'there it is!' thought Kagome not paying much attention to were she was going and crashed into somebody and fell flat on her butt

"HAY WACH IT!" yelled kagome

"ME YOUR THE WONE THAT WASENT PAYING ATTENTION!" the other person yelled

Kagome looked up only to see Inuyasha was also on the floor glaring at her. Then Kagome came back to her senses when she hers running footsteps coming closer and closer. Kagome trend to look behind her and sow her friend getting closer by the second.

"Hay! Are you going to apologies!" yelled Inuyasha

"FUCK!" yelled Kagome "Im going to loose if I don't get going!" she thought out loud. She got up and stepped on Inuyasha's head making his head hit the ground then she jumped to the ground and she keep running leaving Inuyasha on the ground in complete shock and angry. When Inuyasha was about to get off the ground Mika, Sango, Ayame, and Rin stepped on his face and keep running after Kagome.

"Fuck" said Inuyasha in pain

(At the cafeteria)

When the girls walked in the cafeteria they sow Kagome on a table with her lunch waving at them. They all sighed and got their lunch and sat down with Kagome.

"HA! I won!" said kagome as they sat down

"It's not fair you cheated!" said Rin

"Know how on earth did I cheat?" said Kagome confused

"...I….. don't know" said Rin eating her food

"Hay girls look it's the whore kikyo" whispered Sango

"Oh man I just don't get what Inuyasha and Naraku see in her" whispered Mika

"I know why she and Naraku are going out" Said Sango

"You do!" everyone said

"Yeah it's because Naraku and her are both bitchy and mean" said Sango making everyone laugh

"Hahah yeah your right!" Said Ayame

"I know why Inuyasha likes her know" whispered Rin

"Because he's to dumb and thick headed to see how bitchy she is" whispered Mika making everyone laugh again

"I was gana say that" said Rin

"Hahah sorry Rin"

"Its OK!" she said smiling

"Hay girls watch this" said Ayame smirking wile grabbing her spoon and getting a chunk of mashed potatoes in her spoon and aimed it at kikyo.

"It's a good thing she does not know us" said Mika nervously and everyone nodded there heads then Ayame bent back the spoon and let go and it hit Kikyo behind the head and the all of the cafeteria suddenly went quiet and Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Mika were all in shock and Ayame smiled slightly. They all were thinking the same thing

'YESS! SHE GOT HER WOOHOO!' they all thought but then they were snapped back to realty when they herd one kid scream the 2 magic words that make kids go wild. "Food fight"

**Mika: Well hope you liked it! It took me all night and I haven't dun HW But I don't care! XD I'll finish it anyway even though it's… 10:14PM. I can do it even when it's this late!**

**Kagome: What! Not even I can do HW that fast!**

**Mika: Well that's cuss you're not an expert like me**

**Inuyasha: What expert! You got Algebra Readin-! (I cover his mouth) **

**Mika: SSSHH! Inuyasha don't embarrass me on the computer! **

**Inuyasha: (he pulls my had away and jumps on a tree) She's got Algebra Readiness and L.A support! **

**Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!**

**Inuyasha: GA!(He falls on the ground hard)**

**Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!**

**Mika: (in the corner) I hope you enjoyed the story….*sniff*…..COME ON KAGOME GIVE IT TO HIM! GIVE IT TO HIM GOOD! (That sounds wrong XD)**

**Kagome: (she smiles) I'll be glade… (She takes a deep breath) Inuyasha….**

**Inuyasha: GA!**

**Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT..!**

**Mika: Hope you like the story! COME ON KAGOME give him one from the time he went off with kikyo! …...oops wrong chose of words….**

**Kagome: (She gets madder) SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT….**

**Mika: R&R PPLZ! And wish Inuyasha luck…(I look back at them)**


	2. Food fight makes kids crazy :D

**Mika: Hay PPLZ! Hope u liked the first story I know I just posted this today and I got bored so I decided to finish the next chapter today. And since I did not go to school today… Ops… I decided to finish chapter 2!**

**Kagome: Its not fear! You dint go to school today!**

**Mika: I told you to go with Inuyasha but nooo you wonted to take that math test!**

**Kagome:….So what's your point…?**

**Mika: My point is, if you dint over sleep like I did by accident you would have stayed home….how was the test by the way?**

**Kagome: I did not won't to sleep at 11:59! And it was haaard! **

**Mika: Oh ok…Hey where is Inuyasha…?**

**Kagome: …. I don't know he was still alive when I sow him this morning**

**Inuyasha: Yo! You call?**

**Mika: Oh there he is ok then enjoy the story! Inuyasha you can to the Decliner today.**

**Inuyasha: Ok….. Decliner: inuloveskagforever Doe's not own Inuyasha in any way she does not own any of its characters. **

**Chapter 2. Food fight**

**Last time**

"Hay girls watch this" said Ayame smirked wile she grabbing her spoon and grabbing a chunk of mashed potatoes in her spoon and aimed it at kikyo.

"Its a good thing she do not know us" said Mika nervously and everyone nodded there heads then Ayame bent back the spoon and let go and it hit Kikyo behind the head and the all of the cafeteria suddenly went quiet and Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Mika were all in shock and Ayame smiled slightly. They all were thinking the same thing

'YESS! SHE GOT HER WOOHOO!' they all thought but then they were snapped back to realty when they herd one kid scream the 2 magic words that made kids go wild. 'Food fight'

**Now**

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled one kid. Everyone was quiet again for 1 second then everyone started throwing food around the cafeteria at different directions. Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Sango, and Mika went under their table making shear they don't get hit.

"OH men how do we get out of here?" whispered/yelled Rin

"Hay Ayame good aim you got her right in the back of the head" whispered Sango ignoring Rin

"Yeah! Nice!" whispered Mika

"Thank you thank you I try" whispered Ayame proudly

"GUYS this is no time for this! But I agree nice aim Ayame" said Sango

"Yeah we have to get out but how do we do that without getting hit by food?'' said Rin

"I got an idea!" said Kagome

"What is it?"

"Pant ball" said Kagome making everyone confused

"What?" said Rin confused

"We are the masters at pant ball we are good at dodging so lets pretend its paint ball" replayed Kagome

"Yeah Kagome's right!" said Mika, and Sango

"Yeah we play pant ball all the time and were good at dodging!" said Rin happily

"Well? What are we waiting for!" said Kagome and Ayame

"Lets go!" said everyone as they got up and started dodging all the food coming there way.

**With the boys**

"Dame it! I'm a get so dirty!" yelled Miroku behind the table "They can't destroy this face"

"Oh come on Miroku it's not that bad!" Inuyasha said throwing food at people and getting behind the table (by the way Inuyasha through the table to the side so it can protect them)

"Yeah lighten up Miroku" said Koga throwing food at people

"Im with Miroku I don't want to get dirty ether" said Hojo

"I also agree with both of them" said Sesshomaru

"You 3 really suck!" said Inuyasha

"For once I agree with the mutt you 3 are party killers" said Koga

"Yeah so! It's not my fault my mother and father told me not to get dirty today!" said Miroku

"If they haven't tolled me that I would me throwing food to!" just then Miroku sow the girls dodging the food.

"Hay Hojo look" he said pointing at the girls

"WOW! Their dodging the food like it's nothing!" said Hojo watching them

"Come on lets fallow them" said Miroku following the girls example

"What for me Miroku!" Said Hojo flowing

**With the girls**

The girls got out of the cafeteria and leaned on the wall in relief. They stud up right when they herd the doors burst open and they sow Miroku and Hojo come out with food all over them. Making the girls laugh.

"Hey Miroku" said Kagome giggling

"Hay Kagome" said Miroku wiping off the food.

"So Miroku you and your friend tried to copy us?" said Sango

"Yes we did. I sow you girls dodging the food." said Miroku

"Well how did that work out for you 2" said Sango

"Not so well you all made it seem easy" said Miroku mad

"Hay Miroku where's the rest of your 'troop'?" asked Ayame

"Yeah were are they?" asked Rin looking around when really she was looking for Sesshomaru

"There in there throwing food at people except Sesshomaru he's just sitting there bored" said Hojo

"OH come now Sango we must be off to our next class" said Miroku reaching his hand down to Sango's butt.

SLAP!

"Miroku you HENTAI!" yelled Sango slapping Miroku leaving a red hand mark.

"Aaaww come on Sango. This hand has a mind of its own" said Miroku rubbing his cheek

"Come on Sango the bell is going to ring anyway" Said Rin walking to class

"Fine. Just make shear your hands are to yourself monk." said Sango glaring at Miroku

"Oh come now my dear Sango trust me" said Miroku "Oh and Ayame nice aim you got Kikyo right in the back of the head!" said Miroku

"EH! O-Oh you sow that?" said Ayame

"Yeah nice job!" he said

"Don't tell on her Miroku" said Mika

"Don't worry I wont" said Miroku walking off with Rin and Sango to there next class. Just then the school principal came out of the lunch room puling Inuyasha and Koga's ears taking them to the office.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Watch the ear dame wench!" said Inuyasha

"OW! WE told you already we did not start the food fight!" said Koga

"Oh yeah then why were 5 kids knocked out with food all over them!" said the principal poling there ears harder

"OWWW!" they both yelled then they sow Miroku and Hojo

"Miroku! Hojo! You sow what happened! Come on Guys! Tell her it was not us!" they both said looking at them Miroku and Hojo both looked at the girls then each other then back at the principal.

"I'm sorry Ms. Usagi but we were sitting with them we did not see them at any time trough food" said Miroku looking at Ms. Usagi.

"Yes it's true we were with them" said Hojo

"There telling the truth!" said Inuyasha and Koga

"What about you girls? Did you see anything?" Said Ms. Usagi "how about you Ms. Hgurashi? did you see anything?" se asked

"No Mama I did not I'm sorry" said Kagome

"Hmm what about the rest of you girls? Ms. Noto, Ms. Sasaki, and Ms. Kuwashima?" she said

"No Mama we did not see anything ether" they all said

"What about you...Ms. Tanaka?" said Ms Usagi looking at Ayame making her gulp

"Umm...N-No Mama...I d-did not see a thing!" said Ayame shaking a little

"OK but if I find out you are all lying you are in big trouble got that" said Ms. Usagi letting go of the 2 boys and walking off to her office saying something loud witch was "UGH! Why did I choose to move from the leaf village and be a principal? Well at lest it pays better" she said **(my friend has a story were she's part of the leaf village in Naruto I know she's not an actual person there but we like adding our self in our story's :D) **When the girls Miroku and Hojo sow Ms. Usagi leave they started to laugh.

"You got lucky Ayame" Said Hojo

"Haha you have luck Ayame!" said Rin and Mika

"Thank you, Thank you" said Ayame bowing

"Come on Rin, Miroku we got to get to class" said Sango as the bell rang

"Well that was fun" Said Kagome walking with Ayame, Hojo and Mika leaving a confused Koga and Inuyasha

"What just happened?" said Inuyasha

"I don't know" replayed Koga

"Hay what a second I've seen that girl! the one next to Hojo" said Inuyasha

"Oh her I don't know her ether but all I know is she's in my next class and she's going to be my mate" Said Koga leaving Inuyasha alone in the hall with all the other different kids going to class.

"I got it! That bitch was the one that steeped on my head!" said Inuyasha looking next to him

"...Koga... were did that wolf go to now!" he asked himself then walking off to the next class alone

**Mika: Hahaha Hay pplZ! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Inuyasha: Well Koga is rood if he just left me talking to myself**

**Koga: Shut up Mutt and I'm not rood!**

**Kagome: …..When did Koga get here?**

**Koga: I gust got here sweet cheeks.(he grins) **

**Inuyasha: Back off Wolf!**

**Mika: … Oh boy… (Kagome and I push them outside the house and close the door on them) **

**Koga: Look Mutt Kagome's mine!**

**Inuyasha: She's not yours! **

**(me and Kagome put chars. in front of the window holding popcorn)**

**Sango: Hay what you doing?**

**Kagome: Watching Inuyasha and Koga fighting **

**Sango: Ooo! I want to watch! **

**Mika: Get a char and watch**

**Sango: Ok! (she grabs a char and sits next to Kagome and we watch Inuyasha and Koga fight)**

**Mika: (in a whisper) Plz R&R and hope you enjoyed**

**Koga: Kagome's my woman!**

**Inuyasha: She's. Not. Your. Woman!**


	3. We got into truble! XD

**Mika: HI PPLZ! Wow I'm on the 3 chapter in one hull day! WOHO! I'm on a roll today! I might upload chap 4 and 5 today to but then again I might not eh I'm unpredictable.**

**Inuyasha: You got that right! She painted my face with a mustache wile I was knocked out!**

**Mika: I couldn't help it! It was tempting! **

**Inuyasha: Kagome Sango why dint you guys stop her!**

**Sango: well…You see….**

**Kagome: We kind helped….**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!**

**Koga: (he wakes up)… AHAHAHAH! Inuyasha look at your face!**

**Inuyasha: ….What bout you Mr. clown!**

**(Koga looks in the mirror): AHHH! I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!**

**Me kagome and Sango: Ahahahahahahahahahah!**

**Sango: Disclaimer: Mika doesn't hahaha own ahaha Inuyasha or any of the characters ahahaha except Mika ahahahahah! **

**Mika: E-e-enjoy the story! Ahahaha! **

**Last Time!**

Come on Rin, Miroku we got to get to class" said Sango as the bell rang

"Well that was fun" Said Kagome walking with Ayame, Hojo and Mika leaving a confused Koga and Inuyasha

"What just happened?" said Inuyasha

"I don't know" replayed Koga

"Hay what a second I've seen that girl! The one next to Miroku" said Inuyasha

"Oh her I don't know her ether but all i know is she's in my next class and she's going to be my mate" Said Koga leaving Inuyasha alone in the hall with all the other different kids going to class.

"I got it! That bitch was the one that steeped on my head!" said Inuyasha looking next to him

"...Koga... were did that wolf go to now!" he asked himself then walking off to the next class alone

**This time **

"Ok class if my helpers would come up and help me pass these papers out this will be your class assignment"

"Yes mama" said the class as the two helpers was passing out the worksheet the door flew open and a tall boy in school uniform, silver hair dog ears and amber eyes walked in the class making everyone look at him in surprise. He pointed at a boy in the back row who was paying no attention to him angrily.

"Koga!" Yelled the boy

"Now Inuyasha calm down" said Koga in a normal way

"No I won't! You left me in the hall talking to my self! You ditcher!" yelled Inuyasha

"It's not my fault you were kissing the floor besides look! She is in our class!" Said Koga hugging Kagome "I couldn't let her walk to class by her self now can I"

"Actually I was with Sango and Mika" Said Kagome a bet annoyed

"RRR! Koga!"

"Mr. Takahashi so nice of you to join us now pleas take a set and be quiet" "said the teacher trying her best not to yell

"Fine whatever" he said as walked to he's set next to Kagome, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Mika and Hojo

"Man Koga you're a baka (idiot)" whispered Miroku

"Shut up Miroku like your one to talk" replayed Inuyasha leaning back in his seat

"For your info I get all A's in all my tests how bout you?" said Miroku

"Um…" Inuyasha put a finger on his head trying to remember the last time he got A's

"Miroku got you there Inuyasha" Said Mika and Hojo

"Yeah he did Koga u really needs to study" said Sango then Miroku grabbed her had and smiled

"ahhh Sango dear, dear Sango you soo Understand me" Said Miroku as he reached he's hand down and stoked her butt ending in a big "SLAP!" living a red mark on his face.

"Hintai!" said Sango with a red face

"When will he ever learn" said Kagome shaking her head and doing her work.

"I would say never" said Mika making Kagome giggle. As they continued there work Inuyasha keeps steeling glances at Kagome witch Mika noticed

"Psst… Psst! Kagome…Psst! Kagome! Psssssssssssssssssssssssst! Kagome!" whispered Mika

"What! What do you wont Mika?" Whispered Kagome annoyingly then Mika gave her a note and she red it:

Kagome! I think someone is checking you out! - Mika

Kagome's face trend red and then she wrote back and passed it back to Mika and she read it:

R-really? Who is it?-Kagome

Mika smiled then gave it back to Kagome

Are u positive you won't to know? - Mika

Yes I am! - Kagome

Its….its (fans my self with hands) It's…..- Mika

Tell me already Mika! - Kagome

Okay, Okay pushy…It's! (fans self with hands again and takes a deep, deep, deep breath)….Inuyasha Takahashi -Mika

WHAT! Why him! – Kagome

I don't know - Mika

I can't believe this! - Kagome

I believe I can fly! I got wings by the FBI! All I wonted was a chicken wing! But now I got to sped my wings and fly! –Mika

… What was that? - Kagome

I got bored and u reminded me of the song! – Mika

… I believe I can fly! –Kagome

That's the spirit Kags! I got wings by the FBI! - Mika

The two girls started to giggle

"Mika, Kagome what's so funny?" asked the teacher casing everyone to look at them including Inuyasha. The two girls looked at each other then at the teacher then at the class and back to each other and frowned and both got up from there seats and walked to the front of the class got a office pass then faced the class. Sango, Miroku, and Hojo smiled knowing what was going to happen. Kagome and Mika both glared at the class and took a deep breath.

"Mind your own biasness!" said Kagome

"You all got a life don't you!" said Mika

"Oh what I don't think you do when you're both looking at us like that!" said the both of them

"You people are loners if you can't find entertainment somewhere ells" said kagome

"Girls! How dear you!" said the teacher not noticing Mika behind her imitating her movements in a funny way. Making the class laugh

"Oh yeah what are you gana do about it Ms Butterbeans?"

"I'm going to send you to the office!" she said angrily. Then Kagome sat on her desk char and put her hand up

"Yes kagome?"

"Ms. Butterbeans do you eat butter?"

"Yes..."

"And how about beans?"

"Yes…?"

"So you eat your butter in beans? No wonder that's how you got your name" said kagome making the class laugh

"WHAT NO!"

"Oh! And Ms. Butterbeans!"

"What now Mika!"

"I think we should go to the office now don't you think? Remember what happened last year with the rite? That was me and my friends and we only made it in like half a minute so I sagest we go before we make one in this class"

"Yes! Please go! Now!" yells the teacher punting at the door a bet scared

"OHKAY!" Yelled kagome and Mika walking out of the class happily. The class just kept staring at the door in shock Sango, and Miroku got up from there stats grabbed a hall pass and office pass and walked out the room.

(In the hall way)

"Hi Ayame! Hi Rin!" said Kagome and Mika passing by there class room

"Hm? Oh Hi Kagome Mika! What did you guys do?" asked Rin

"Teased the teacher and threatened the class" said kagome

"Oh and told her about the rite we caused under a minute" said Mika "and you?"

"We started throwing papers and desks around the room oh and got the class to go crazy!" said Ayame

"Awesome!" said Mika

"Hi guys" said Sango and Miroku walking up to them

"Hi guys decided to leave to" said Rin

"Yup!" they both said

"OK! Let's go see Usagi!" said Mika

"OK" said everyone walking to the office happily

_ With Inuyasha (inu. Pov)

What the Hell just happened! I was looking at the girl um Kagome I think then her friend started passing notes to her then her face terns red then they start giggling then get into trouble and cause a Sean! I got to admit what they did was pretty funny but why did they do it? Also how the hell is Miroku involved with the rite! I bet he groped tunes of girls that they got mad and made a rite. But that kagome girl looks so indecent and nice and sweet and has pretty brown eyes and long bottleful hair and she sent is so nice and…..what! What am I saying! I already have a girl and it Kikyo! I got to get Kagome out of my mind! No mater what!

**Mika: Hay pplz! Hope you liked although I really dint change or add anything on these chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Dame there bad….**

**Kagome: WOHO! I never felt so alive!**

**Mika: I know right!**

**Ayame: I throw things in the air and even the tables!**

**Rin: It was so fun!**

**Sesshomaru: What have you dun to Rin! She was so indecent! **

**Rin: She brought me to life! WOHOO!**

**Mika: hahah! Sorry Susshi!**

**(Rin starts running around the room throwing things in the air with Ayame me and Kagome behind)Mika: …Will you guys clean that up! Thanks! (We run out side)**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: … oh man….**


	4. Bollyball! And Inuyasha has a felling

**Mika: Hi pplz! Its me I guess I will post chapter all the old chapters in one day! Cool! **

**Inuyasha: You have too much time on your hands…**

**Miroku: that's pretty sad...**

**Hojo: Yes I'm sorry but I agree **

**Mika: Humph! Look its only one day and I did not go to school so I have no HW Ok! And since my parents go to work at 4 and don't come back tell 2am I have nothing to do but take care of my brother ok! Now leave me alone!**

**Hojo: I didn't know…**

**Miroku: Yeah sorry…**

**Sesshomaru: You 3 should be ashamed.**

**Mika: umm….Where's the girls?**

**Inuyasha: There watching grocery shopping. **

**Mika: AW! And they decided not to tell me and leave me with a bunch of guys!**

**The guys: Yup!**

**Mika: (suddenly gets a bet novice) Crap there older…Um… I'm only used to being around guys my age so um yeah….uh… see yeah! (I try to leave the room but Miroku blocks the door)**

**Miroku: You don't trust us do you?**

**Mika: differently not you but yeah...**

**Inuyasha: Aww were harmless**

**Mika: uhh….. Girls!...Girls...Girls…. (They walk closer and closer) shit…um…. Disclaimer: I did not, do not, nor will EVER own Inuyasha it's by Rumiko Takahashi and plz wish me luck AH!**

**LAST TIME!**

What the Hell just happened! I was looking at the girl um Kagome I think then her friend started passing notes to her then her face terns red then they start giggling then get into trouble and cause a Sean! I got to admit what they did was pretty funny but why did they do it? Also how the hell is Miroku involved with the rite! I bet he groped tunes of girls that they got mad and made a rite. But that kagome girl looks so indecent and nice and sweet and has pretty brown eyes and long bottleful hair and her sent is so nice and…..what! What am I saying! I already have a girl and it Kikyo! (Me: THE BITCHY HORE! Come ON! I know you pplz agree to that!) I got to get Kagome out of my mind! No mater what!

**NOW!**

"Ok girls and Miroku you can take a seat now Mrs. Tusokiko will see you soon" said a lady behind a desk going back to work

"Gee thanks" said Miroku sitting down on a char along with everyone else

"*gasp!* Girls this is the first time we got into so much trouble we were sent to the office!" said Rin shocked making everyone gasp except Miroku he was calm

"Your right Rin!" said Kagome

"Now what!" said Mika "were already here we can't take back what we said or did!"

"Darn it this is your entire fault Miroku!" said Sango pushing Miroku

"What! My fault! What did I do!" said Miroku

"You're a perverted trouble maker along with your friends!" Said Ayame

"Why I am no such thing" said Miroku rubbing Sango's butt earning a big slap in the face

"Pervert!"

"Oh come on Sango my hand has a mind of its own"

"Yeah will if you do it again I'm going to-!"

"Girls she's ready to see you…. And Miroku"

"ok" they all said walking in the office

"Hi Mrs. Tusokiko" said the girls

"Sup Usagi" said Miroku sitting down

"Hi girls….Miroku" said Usagi or Mrs. Tusokiko "so what did you 2 do one of the teachers sent me that Mika and Kagome were disruptive and that Miroku and Sango just left the class"

"Guilty" they said

"And another teacher sent me a message but it just said gibberish" said Usagi

"What kind of "gibberish?" asked Ayame

"take a look" said Usagi turning her laptop to the kids and they gathered to read the message:

Jfnjfh Ayame mdfjng Rin jkjvfg destroyed ijvfuguerng classr-jdhbfvhb

"Oh that gibberish" said Rin sitting down

"Yup I'm only giving you girls a warning for now since its your first time getting in this much trouble ok?" said Usagi

"Yes mama" they said walking out

"What about me! Am I in trouble!" said Miroku

"You're off the hock Miroku but just for now!"

"YES!" and with that Miroku ran out the room

**At P.E**

"Okay looks like everyone's here. Boys basketball girls' volleyball" said the teacher sitting on a bench on his ipad. The class sighed and went to there places.

"Ok now what?" said Mika

"How bout we play a game? I want to impress my boyfriend" said Kikyo walking up to them with her friends

"Witch one Kikyo?" said Kagome annoyed

"Hahaha both of curse silly!" said Kikyo crossing her arms "so how about it huh?"

"You are on Kinkyhore" said Sango

"Ok game on!" said kikyo then Rin served the ball and the game started

**After P.E witch means schools over!**

"Hahahah! Did you see kikyo's expression after we won!" said Sango

"Heheh yeah it's a good thing the hull class gathered around to see the game!" said Rin

"Really why?" said Kagome

"So everyone can see us win and Kikyo's mad face" she replayed making everyone laugh

"Don't for get to watch her get hit in the face by the ball multiple times!" said Mika

"Yeah no kidding!" said Ayame stretching her arms in the air

**(WITH THE GUYS!XD)**

"Dame did you see kikyo's face when she lost!" said Koga laughing

"Yeah it was funny!" said Hojo

"Come on Inuyasha you got to admit it was pretty funny!" said Miroku

"Yeah I guess your right even when the ball hit her face" said Inuyasha smiling

"That's the spirit Mutt face!" said Koga as they crossed the street

"Ok see you guys tomorrow" said Inuyasha as they got to the other side

"See you man" said Koga and Miroku walking one way

"See you later Inuyasha" said Hojo waving good bye then walking another way

"Guess it's just you and me Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha turning around to see his brother walking the other way

"What were are you going!" said Inuyasha in frustration

"I'm going to a job interview remember"

"Oh ok then whatever" said Inuyasha turning around walking around the other way to get home and started walking.

(INU-kun's P.O.V XD)

Dame it my brother is off for some stupid job interview- Choto matte! (What just a minute!) My dads rich! Why the hell dos Sesshomaru need a job! He already works for our dad! I guess I'll ask that Backa (idiot) when he gets back home. I tern around to the other side of the sidewalk and guess what I see I see that Kagome kid and her little friends just my luck. I got to admit though there's something about the girls over there they don't act lady lick at all like the other girls I know. But what's really got me going crazy id that Kagome check. I can't stop thinking of her at all! I can't sleep in any of my class I was up wide awake for some reason witch has never happened before I'm always asleep in my class. Now that I look at her I get a worm felling in side and my head wont stop telling me to go talk to her its really annoying how pretty she is! I mean the way the wind is crazing her face making her hair ride the air's wave smoothly the son kissing her gently on her sun kissed skin- what am I thinking! Stop it Inuyasha! I started to slap my forehead with my hand then I started to walk down the street still slapping my head then I herd a car coming I stopped on the side walks and heard Kagome's friends screaming at her to move out the way then I trend around to see Kagome in the middle of the street with a care coming at her!

BEEP, BEEP!

"KAGOME MOVE!" Yelled her friend I think Ayame. Looks like Kagome was in deep though that dumb ass!

**Mika: HAY! Hope u enjoyed the story and I wonder what will happen to Kagome…Hmm**

**Inuyasha: Un-tie us!**

**Mika: NO! you guys disserved it! It's a good thing the girls came in time**

**Kagome: Yup! **

**Rin: OO! Phineas and Firb is on!**

**The girls: OOO! LETS GO WATCH!**

**Koga: Na... Girls! We wana watch to!**

**Ayame: To bad!**

**Mika: Plz R&R!**


	5. funny moment i hope XD

**Mika: Hi PplZ! Hope you enjoyed the last chap.! Thanks for reviewing the chapters! It made me happy :)**

**Inuyasha: No kidding you was jumping off the walls even the roof! I don't think that's even possible!**

**Kagome: Well in the show Ranma 1/2 it is!**

**Rin: That's an awesome show!**

**Sesshomaru: Rin how many times do I have to tell you not to not to watch that show?**

**Rin…10…**

**Sesshomaru: That's right now stop watching it its perverted**

**Ayame: Relax man! They just show chest once or twice.**

**Miroku: it's a good show**

**Koga:… Miroku don't help…**

**Sango: (she wakes him on the head) Pervert. Look Sesshomaru were barely on episode 10 ok it's not that bad you can watch it with us if u won't (he nods)**

**Mika:… Anyway thanks againfor the nice Reviews and hope you all like the story so far! :D**

**Disclimer:I do Not own Inuyasha **

**Last time!**

* * *

(INU-kun's P.O.V XD)

Dame it my brother is off for some stupid job interview- Choto matte! (What just a minute!) My dads rich! Why the hell dos Sesshomaru need a job! He already works for our dad! I guess I'll ask that Backa (idiot) when he gets back home. I tern around to the other side of the sidewalk and guess what I see I see that Kagome kid and her little friends just my luck. I got to admit though there's something about the girls over there they don't act lady lick at all like the other girls I know. But what's really got me going crazy id that Kagome check. I can't stop thinking of her at all! I can't sleep in any of my class I was up wide awake for some reason witch has never happened before I'm always asleep in my class. Now that I look at her I get a worm felling in side and my head wont stop telling me to go talk to her its really annoying how pretty she is! I mean the way the wind is crazing her face making her hair ride the air's wave smoothly the son kissing her gently on her sun kissed skin- what am I thinking! Stop it Inuyasha! I started to slap my forehead with my hand then I started to walk down the street still slapping my head then I herd a car coming I stopped on the side walks and heard Kagome's friends screaming at her to move out the way then I trend around to see Kagome in the middle of the street with a care coming at her!

BEEP, BEEP!

"KAGOME MOVE!" Yelled her friend I think Ayame. Looks like Kagome was in deep though that dumb ass!

**NOW!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Kagome pay attention!" yelled Sango in panic not knowing what to do.

"Kags! A car!" Yelled Rin

"She's gana die if she doesn't snap out of it!" yelled Ayame

"Kagome! ...Kagome…" said Mika in concern

**(Kagome Pov.)**

I was in deep thought thinking bout how I'm going to teach Inuyasha Math and science and what strategy I was gana use. I heard my friends talking about who they like I really wasn't paying attention though. When ever I'm deep in my thoughts it's really hard to bring be back to reality. All my friends know that. Then I heard yelling and I came to a stop. I wonder what it was…oh well. I just stud there were ever I was though I hope it's the sidewalk. I heard sounds calling something but I couldn't make out the words. OH I got it! … I cold teach Inuyasha math and science by hitting him on the head with a stick every time he gets something wrong!... No that's just mean. Umm... Let's see what should I do…? Oh I could … no… um… Oh right I could!

"KAGOME!" Huh? What was that?

"BEEP, BEEP!" Is, was that a car! I tern around to look and sadly I was right a car and the worst pat it was heading right at me!

"Move stupid!" Who was that? I tern to look to my right to meet golden eye's, eyes you can loose yourself in just by one look. Then I felt a hand snake its way around my waste hold me close and by a blink of an eye I was at the other side of the sidewalk. I trend to look at the street in shock. How did we move so fast! We were in the middle of the street just a minute ago!

"You got be more careful stupid" said a husky yet angry voice. I trend to look at the person who saved me and I bet you can guess who it was. Yup Inuyasha the boy I'm going to tauter we looked at each other in silence then when I realized what was going on I instantly snapped out of it and put my angry face on.

"Thanks but I did not need your help!" I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him

"Oh! Is that so! So you would have preferred it if you got ran over that car!" he yelled back to my amusement.

"Actually I think I would! It's better than being rescued by you yah know." I said looking at a near by tree

"RRRrrrr! Why you little-!" just then I cut him off how? By squealing

"EEE! Kawaii!(Cute) Are troughs ears real! There so cute!" I squealed with sparkles in my eyes and a big smile and pointing at his dog ears. It seems I shocked him from my sudden outburst to.

"Um… uh…. Whoa!"

Just before he can answer I reached up and started stroking his dog ears eeee! There so soft! Hehehe ooo is someone blushing! The grate Inuyasha is blushing ooo! How I wish I had my camera to blackmail him! Oh what I hear something… He's purring! I lightly giggles it seems that got his attention and stood up right with a light pink blush and angry.

"**Don't **touch the ears got it!" He yelled making me grin evilly

"Oh you mean like this?" I said robbing his ears making him back up

"Stop it!"

"Heheh I don't feel like it!"

"KAGOME!" Yelled Sango from behind me and when I trend around I was talked bye hugs mostly Rin's hug

"GA!"

"Kagome! Are you ok!" Yelled Rin hugging me tighter

"Cant…breath!" I managed to say then they all let go

"Sorry Kags!" said Sango

"heheh my bad" said Rin

"oh no!" yelled Mika getting everyone's attention

"If I don't go home now do homework and play we wont have much time to play world at War!" She said in panic.

"OMG! She's right!" Said Ayame

"AWW! I wana playyy!" wined Rin

"Then lets go or we wont have time!" said Sango everyone nodded and ran there own ways. Before I started to run I stopped and looked behind me to see a confused Inuyasha.

"You play world at war?" asked Inuyasha

"Well du! It's the best game ever! Well not the best game but it's a heck of a lot of fun!" I said smiling

"Cool hope to see you in the game then the nick names 'silver-rite' and yours?" so he's Silver-rite I see why we lost so many times! Grrr! I made as well give him mine I guess.

"Its Tuff-Miko" I said looking at my nails

"You're Tuff-MIKO! Why you little you know how much my ears hearted after you yelled! There still ringing!" He said and I just simply smiled

"Well I wouldn't of yelled if you and Mika did not stop fighting and you wouldn't stop dieing" I said smiling at him

"What! Its not my fault your friend started it!" he said getting angrier

"Yeah I know. But I don't like to blame people fro things"

"But you just blamed me for making us loose like 5 rounds!"

"Well it WAS your fault"

"I thought you just said you don't blame people for things!"

"Really? I don't remember saying such thing"

"Why you little- eh!" I started stroking his ears just for the heck of it and fro fun then stopped and started walking home then I stepped and trend to him

"Oh and thanks for saving me" I said then walked home.

(Inuyasha's Pov)

Grrrr! That- that-that girl just touched my ears again! But let me just say she has lots of spunk. I like that and she has the gentlest touch I have ever felt. And I haven't noticed but she has amazing brown eyes to… what this worms feeling… I feel so worm inside… and tingly…. I-I never felt like this before… What's happening to me! What is this girl doing to me! What is it?

* * *

**Mika: YAY! End of this chapter! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time I was busy with school and this wild party on Saturday! WOHOO! But after that party I felt weirder and sleeper that usual.**

**Kagome: No kidding your almost falling asleep in class! And you talk nonsense!**

**Inuyasha: At least her trays to stay up. And to bad she went mad…**

**Miroku: Inuyasha you should not be talking you fall asleep in all your class! And you're crazier then her when it come to temper!**

**Inuyasha ….Shut up Miroku!**

**Mika and Kagome: ahahahah! **

**Kagome: Well Hope you liked the story! I know I did!**

**Inuyasha: I didn't! What did you do to me!**

**Mika: We weren't asking you Inuyasha and its called love**

**Inuyasha: ….. Love?**

**Mika: Love**

**Inuyasha: WTF are you talking about…?**

**Mika: I don't know I must have danced too much at that party…**

**Kagome: … Anyway plz R&R hope you like the story!**


	6. The Wacking Tauter XD

**Mika: OMG! Hi Pplz! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! XP I had school and stuff….**

**Inuyasha: … nice excuse**

**Mika: I don't see you coming up with one for all your late Homework!**** (Sticks tongue out at him)**

**Inuyasha: for your information I do! I had to go to MY world and slaying demons that's my reason!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha you idiot were in the modern world.**

**Mika: Mostly the real world…**

**Kagome: …. Right! Then there's that! So you can't just say you were slaying demons**

**Inuyasha: Feh!**

**Miroku: Anyone need help on Homework?**

**Kagome and me: We do, we do!**

**Inuyasha: Heh! Yeah right I can do my homework by my self!**

**Mika: Alright Inuyasha suite your self.**

**Kagome: But your not getting yup from that desk tells you're dun! Got that!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever.**

**Miroku: Good luck Inuyasha.**

**Mika: (from my room) Miroku! Can u do the disclaimer! Kagome and I are going to get our homework!**

**Miroku: Yeah ok! Mika does not own any Inuyasha characters she only owns Mika. **

**Kagome: Miroku! Were ready! Come help us with Homework!**

**Miroku: OK! Coming! Good luck Inuyasha**

****

**Last time!**

"I thought you just said you don't blame people for things!"

"Really? I don't remember saying such thing"

"Why you little- eh!" I started stroking his ears just for the heck of it and fro fun then stopped and started walking home then I stepped and trend to him

"Oh and thanks for saving me" I said then walked home.

(Inuyasha's Pov)

Grrrr! That- that-that girl just touched my ears again! But let me just say she has lots of spunk. I like that and she has the gentlest touch I have ever felt. And I haven't noticed but she has amazing brown eyes to… what this worms feeling… I feel so worm inside… and tingly…. I-I never felt like this before… What's happening to me! What is this girl doing to me! What is it?

**NOW!**

(Next day at school! Normal Pov) XD 

"Yo. Kagome!" yelled a voice that made Kagome tarn to see who it was

"Oh Hi Mika" she said giving her friend a sweet smile

"Kagome what happened to you yesterday? You weren't online at all" said Mika looking at Kagome confused

"Oh sorry about that! I was playing with Souta! He got Black ops!"

"He did! Lucky! I heard that game is really fun!" Said Mika happily

"It is!"

"Kagome Mika!" yelled Sango running at them

"Hi Sango- AH!" they were cut off by Sango grabbing there shoulders and shaking them back and forth

"Can I copy one of your Homework! I didn't get to finish last night! I had to help Kohaku with His studies!" She yelled in panic "and when I was gana finish it! I forgot everything I learned and Kohaku's homework was stuck in my head!"

"You can copy mine!" Said Rin out of nowhere

"When did you get here Rin?" asked Kagome looking at her

"I got here when Sango started saying she didn't finish HW"

"Sango didn't finish Homework!" Yelled Ayame from behind them "hi-5 Girl! I didn't finish my hw either!"

"…"

"Awww! Come on Sango don't just leave me hanging!"

"…"

"Fine have it your way!" Said Ayame putting her hand down

"**RING, RING, RING!"**

"OH MAN! Kagome quick give me your homework!"

"Ok, ok here you go Sango" Said Kagome giving Sango the homework

"Thank you! Ill give it back to you when the teachers not looking!" Said Sango running t class with everyone fallowing behind

(Let's go to Inuyasha's Pov)

"What! A tauter! Why would I need one!" Men I cant believe this! How can the teacher be getting me a tauter! I don't need one! I'm smart! I know 2 plus 2 it 4! See I know my Math and I know my science to! I know that a Organic compound is a compound connected to Carbon I don't need no stinking tauter!

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have already gotten you your tauter." She. DID. WHAT!

"WHAT! That's not fair!"

"ahh and there she is now right on time like always!" Just then the smell of lavender** (couldn't come up with anything ells XD)** filled my nose and I tern to see that girl who almost got ran over.

"Hi Mrs. Fierro" she said nicely yeah right

"Inuyasha Meet Kagome Higurashi your Tauter." Said Mrs. Fierro

"NO Freaking way I'm going to be taught by this woman!" I said then I felt someone smack me on my head

"Yung man Watch your mouth!" yelled Mrs. Fierro

"Hay don't hit me winch!" I said getting another smack

"Do you wont a referral!" she said but if you look really closely you can tell she's enjoying hitting me and man can she hit.

"…. No mama…" I said the I looked a Kagome who was grinning then she stack her tongue out at me why that little! Just when I was about the hit her in the head she smirked and put on a sad hurt face.

"Mrs. Fierro! Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha behave your self or ells!"

"No I didn't! I didn't even touch her!"

"Whatever just get to your seats"

"Yes mama!" then kagome skipped past me and went to her desk witch… was…. Right next to mine since when did she sit next to me! Man I have to pay attention in class for once. Once I sat on my seat we started doing our work and other stuff I was just sitting down drawing some random stick people shooting each other and fighting it was really awesome! Next class I'm going to draw stick people in tanks or something. Hmmmm I wonder what Kagome's doing. Probably doing the class works. What the! How can she have finished all her work! We got it like a minute ago! Huh? Is she drawing? Huh! I bet it's even worse than my- oh my god! It's awesome! She drew a person with black hair that's in pigtails fighting a guy that has a yellow headband with small black triangles on it short hair it was all shaded in perfectly also colored in perfectly. On the side with the pigtailed guy it said "Ranma" on the other side with the guy with the head band it said "Ryoga" man that's cool! Man my drawing sucks compared to that….. Crud…

(Kagome's POV)

Hm this Drawing came out pretty well! I drew Ranma and Ryoga from Ranma ½ fighting Ranma doing his Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken and Ryoga doing his Bakusai Tenketsu. Once I finished I sighed my name in pen on the bottom right and taped my foot 5 times and Sango trends around and I show it to her and she gave me a thumbs up awesome!

"**RING, RING!" Alright to PE**

**(Mika: OK! I'm bored talking about school! XD sorry to any teachers or ppl who love school but it gets boring talking bout school! Inuyasha: DUH! Now on with the story! Mika: Ok then Time Skippy! Inuyasha:**** ….Time Skippy?)**

**(AFTER SCHOOL! XD STILL KAGOME'S P.O.V!)**

Ahhh! Schools over finally! Now I just got to do homework and….uhh why do I feel like I'm being fallowed…? I tarn around to find….. Nobody… Huh… I must be imaginings things… I hope. I started walking again and felt someone was still fallowing me! Oh man creepy! I started to quicken my pace and before I started running a hand grabbed my wrist and without thinking I yelled

"Kyaa! Let me go you weirdo!" I yelled and slapped, punched and kicked the person and they flew backswords

"Ga!" What a minute I know that voice! I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha in the bushes rubbing his cheek

"I-Inuyasha!"

"Nah! I'm the magical talking bush who wants to walk around and get punched, kicked, and slapped by a girl!"

"… Ahahahahahah nice one! So what are u doing stalking me anyway?" I asked helping him up

"Mrs. Fierro and Mr. Blake made me fallow you home"

"By hiding and scaring the hell out of me!"

"Eh I was going to say hi but then I smelt that you started freaking out so I decided to have some fun and scare you" Huh why that little sneak! Ok so that how he wants to play! I put on a sweet smile and looked at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha that was kind of funny but you know what would funnier?" I said going through my bag pack looking for something. AH! I knew I brought it with me just in case. Good thing to!

"No what would be funnier?" asked Inuyasha confused as I pulled out a T-shirts one that said "I Potty like a RockStar" and another that says "I'm Not a Stalker. I'm just Persistent." Inuyasha tried to see what the shirts said but I wouldn't let him.

"Ok Inuyasha you won't me to help you with your homework right?"

"Keh! Yeah right! I can do it my self!"

"We have to study for the Math and science test tomorrow"

"…Fine!"

"But you have to put on one of these shirts and ware it all day!"

"What! ….Fine"

"OK! Red or blue?"

"Red" I gave him the red shirt and he put it on and looked at it and his eyes widened

"I Potty Like a rock star what the hell!"

"ahahaha you Have to ware it this time or ells you'll fail!"

"rrrr Fine!"

"ok to my house!" I said proudly marching home

**(At her house)**

"**M**ooom! I'm home and I brought a friend!" I yelled but no answer so I walked into the kitchen

"Mom? Sota? Grandpa? Huh A note?" looks like my mom left me a note yet again I find it weird almost every time I

have a friend over my mom, Sota, and grandpa go out somewhere.

"Lets see… Dear Kagome me and your grandfather went out for a little bet take care of Sota and yourself be back soon"

"So they went out?" said Inuyasha behind me

"Naw they flew out yes they went out u dumbo u just heard me read the note" I said sarcastically walking up to my room with him close behind then I sat on my bed and put my bad next to me getting my math and science book out and Inuyasha fallowing soot on the ground as he did that I started looking around my room and stopped on my ruler.

Hmmm this will be intrusting I wonder how this study section will go.

**(after 20 min.) **

"Gosh darn it! Get it right! This is elementary!" I yelled at Inuyasha gezz how could not know how to salve 50 divided by 5 like seriously! Its elementary!

"ummm….. can I have a paper" asked Inuyasha

"for what?"

"to write down the problem that's why"

"But u need to memories this Inuyasha!"

"yeah well I cant!" That's it I've had it. I got up from my spot on my bed and grabbed my ruler and laid back down

"… What's the ruler for?"

"…. Inuyasha…."

"…yeah…?"

"what's 50 divided by 5?"

"Dame it winch I told you I don't know-(wack!) OW! What the hell was that for!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I've had it up to here with you!" I said putting my hand up to my head

"Ok, ok umm… 5… 10… 20…"

"Your kidding me right? You're using your fingers!"

"Yes now shut up im trying to count my 5's." oh man this is gana take forever!

**(after 2 hours teaching math INUYASHA: I'm not that stupid! Everyone knows 5 divided by 50 it 9! KAGOME: um Inuyasha the answers 10 u were close though INUYASHA:….Dame it!)**

"Are we dun yet…." Said Inuyasha licking his hand (I waked him to much oops)

"Yes we are Inuyasha now we need to do science" I said then I sow a happy look on Inuyasha's face

"Sooo you wana do some science.. **WACK!** OW! What the hell was that for!"

"For being a big pervert! Gezz u hang around Miroku to much!"

"I was just messing with yah….unless **WACK!** OW!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Ok, ok fine!" Said Inuyasha rubbing his head

"Ok Inuyasha what is the center of the sun called?"

"The core"

"… Yeah that's… right. Ok what is a Nebula?"

"A mixture of gases and dust." 

"Yeah… umm what happens during fusion in the sun?"

"… Step by step right?"

"Yes"

"Ok then lets see… step one is… Two hydrogen nuclei, also called protons, collide and fuse… Umm… Step 2: Another proton combines with the deuterium nucleus… And step 3: …two helium-3 nuclei collided and fuse."

I can't believe it he just said them all step by step… why does he needs help in science!

"Umm Inuyasha why do you need help in science I understand math but science?"

"I just never feel like doing the work, homework and I bubble in random stuff on the test"

"well this time actually do your work and I'll only help you in math"

"Why should I?" just them I took out the ruler and smacked it agents the table so hard it broke 

"…Ok I'll do my work"

"Good"

"Sis! I'm sorry I'm home late! Jon had this game and I just had to see it!" yelled my brother from down stairs

"It's ok Sota! I'm upstairs!" I yelled wile getting up do make him a snack "we can continue this tomorrow Inuyasha"

"Yeah whatever" he said collecting his things just then the door busted open and hit Inuyasha in the back of his head casing him to fly to the wall.

"Hi Sis... huh? Who's that?" said Sota pointing at Inuyasha

"Ahahahahahah that's Inuyasha I'm tattering him. Inuyasha stop making out with the wall and say Hi to Sota"

"… Yo I'm Inuyasha" he said rubbing his face and dusting himself off

"Nice to meet you Inu! I'm sota Kagome's younger brother"

"Yeah I think I figured that out by now"

"Wana play black ops!"

"YEAH!"

They ran to the living room trend on the game and started to play a death match together so I decided to make a snack for us I went into the kitchen and made finger sandwiches and some tea I put them on a silver platter and gently started taking them to the living room and set them down on the table in front of them.

"Thanks sis!" Said sota wile eating one

"Yeah what he said Inuyasha taking one without pealing his eyes off the TV.

"So who's wining?" I asked sitting next to sota

"Right now it's a tie next kill wins!" Said sota really exited "but we all know I'm going to win!"

"Not on your life time runt!" Said Inuyasha "oh found you!"

"I found you to!" said sota and they both got ready to shoot

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! (character on TV yelling):UHHHH!**

"NOOOOOO!"

"YEEESSSS!"

****

**Mika: yeahhhh random ending huh**

**Inuyasha: WHO WON!**

**Kagome: Dame it Inuyasha your to close to my ear! **

**Miroku: … Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: This better be good Miroku cause I'm in the middle of a dramatic moment! **

**Miroku: did you do your homework?**

**Inuyasha: AWW CRAP! (He runs to his room) **

**Mika: well thin hope you enjoyed this chapter … but I think you didn't **

**Kagome: Aw Mika don't be to hard on yourself! **

**Mika: I accidentally lost motivation thanks to the stupid comics I'm making!**

**Kagome: oh come on its only 1 or 2 comics your doing**

**Mika: ….. Its 5 comics I'm working on…. And I need to finish by the end of my school year!**

**Miroku: WHAT! Then get working that's not long from now!**

**Kagome: plz R&R!**


End file.
